


Kristine's random fics

by AlvieAshgrove



Series: OCs [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF, Youtube egos, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other, oc work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlvieAshgrove/pseuds/AlvieAshgrove
Summary: A collection of fics that span Kristine's StoryShe is the only OC that is a part of a Mob AU with the Iplier Egos.
Relationships: Kristine Teller/Bingiplier(platonic), Kristine Teller/The Googles(platonic)
Series: OCs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542790
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	1. The Death of Madame Marcelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristine is kidnapped by the French Underground leader, Madame Marcelle and is used as ransom to get to her boss, Mr. D a.k.a Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used google translate for the French in this but plan to get it checked by someone who is fluent. If you want to help with that then please message me(be kind about it too).
> 
> Warning! mentions of blood, death and pulling someone’s heart out. Pretty much in the order.
> 
> Translation:
> 
> Bonjour, mon vieil ami. C'est bon de voir que tu es réveillé - hello, my old friend. Good to see you’re awake.
> 
> bonjour à vous aussi. Ça fait trop longtemps. - hello to you as well. It’s been too long.
> 
> Trop long en effet. Je suis fâché que nous nous rencontrions comme ceci cependant. - Too long indeed. I’m upset we are meeting like this though.
> 
> Que voulez-vous dire? - What do you mean?

Kristine awoke to her arms bound behind her and her feet chained to the ceiling. She was…upside down? That’s a new way to wake up. Looking around, she noticed she was in a decently spacious metal building and with a slight swing she could look around and see just a couple of chairs and the ground beneath her had a drain, which was quite curious. She would have panicked but realized it wouldn’t do her any good even when she heard the clicking of shoes heading her way.

_“Bonjour, mon vieil ami. C'est bon de voir que tu es réveillé.”_

Realization hit at the sound of the French woman’s voice, it was all too familiar and one Kristine had hoped not to hear again. Out of the corner of the room, she came into view. A tall blonde with hazel eyes, a model figure and the sass and attitude to match.

Kristine was a little rusty on her French but remembered enough to understand the woman and hold a little conversation. _“Madame Marcelle. Bonjour à vous aussi. Ça fait trop longtemps.”_ She put on her best customer service smile but the blood rushing to her head made it difficult to keep up and the swinging was making her nauseous.

Marcelle smiled back with a fake sweetness that was all too obvious, even Dark would be disappointed at how obvious it was. _“Trop long en effet. Je suis fâché que nous nous rencontrions comme ceci cependant.”_ She stood in front of Kristine and stroked her cheek. Her hazel eyes searching Kristine’s face, for who knows what.

Kristine’s smile faded the longer she looked at the blonde. She could see the distant longing behind her cold stare. “I’m sorry I’ve upset you, Madame. That is never my intention. How may I be of help to you though? Surely, you didn’t hang me like this just to talk.” There was a noticeable change in Marcelle’s demeanor at the question. Instead of affection, she turned colder as she responded.

“No, I didn’t. I’m using you as ransom.” Marcelle took the pause to sit in the chair closest to Kristine, facing away from her. “You have been here for two days now, though have only been hanging there for an hour, and I have no doubt your new boss will be looking for you.” She took out her phone and started messaging someone. “Also, if you couldn’t tell, I’m not happy about having what is mine stolen from me.”

Kristine’s thoughts went back to the days at the bank when it was run by the Vorobyev Family, or The Russians, as it was easier than trying to pronounce the name itself. It was only ever quarterly that she would see Marcelle as she never really got along well with the Russian leader, Rodion. Every time she saw the French woman though it was constant that they would talk of her joining Marcelle. Getting away from Rodion, from the bank, from the threats on her life if she ever betrayed him. Dark had gotten to her though, he had taken her in after Google saved her and proved far superior to Vorobyev and whatever he could do to her. So she helped him take over the bank and in turn, the Russians hold over her and their stake in America. It probably helped that he killed Rodion and put his own man in charge as well.

Marcelle snapped Kristine out of her thoughts by pushing her slightly, making her swing a bit more. “He is on his way to negotiate your release.” She walked around her, lighting up a cigarette and puffing the smoke into her face. “He must care about you to agree to this, even at the risk of his life. I could have set a trap and he wouldn’t know it.” Marcelle stopped Kristine’s momentum and held her still. “I should tell you if things don’t go the way I want. I plan to slit your throat like a stuck pig. Which is why you are hanging here above the drain.”

Nausea pooled in Kristine’s stomach at the thought of it although it oddly relieved her that she knew what the drain was there for now. Then the repeat of what Marcelle said ‘he must care about you to agree to this.’ It made Kristine chuckle lightly as she responded back a bit breathless. “He doesn’t care about me. He doesn’t care about anyone but himself and what he wants.”

_“Que voulez-vous dire?”_

A strained laugh left Kristine this time and smile stretched across her features. “I can assure you, Madame. The only reason he is coming here is that, in his mind, he’s the only one allowed to kill me. I’m merely property to him and like you, he doesn’t like his things being stolen.”

Just then a bang sounded as the door to the building slammed open. Kristine knew exactly who it was as the silhouetted man walked in. Marcelle though went on edge when the door opened but calmed slightly at the sight of a well-dressed man that walked into the lighted area. The blonde would have questioned who he was but Kristine answered for her. “Mr. D, Sir. I’m sorry I haven’t been at work these past few days. As you can see I had a meeting that went on longer than expected.”

Mr. D merely hummed in response, his hands clasped behind his back and dark brown, nearly black eyes never leaving the French woman’s direction. In the blink of an eye, his demeanor changed from cold and uncaring to polite and slightly flirtatious. Only speaking to Marcelle while Kristine still hung upside down.

 **“Madame Marcelle. Bonjour, It is quite an honor to meet you in person. The pictures I’ve seen of you have done you no justice.”** Mr. D extended his hand to take Marcelle’s and kiss the back of her hand. She seemed to melt on the spot.

It was a tactic anyone should’ve seen through, hell, Kristine saw through it but then again it was not aimed at her. This is how he worked, being overly polite and gracious. Complimenting any and everything he could. He was a manipulator and right now he was working on manipulating Madame.

It was hard for Kristine to hear a lot of what was being said as the pulsing of her heart started to muffle their voices. She had been hanging for what she believed to be four hours now and it was getting taxing on her body. People can die being upside down for too long. She could see though, quite clearly. Mr. D was smiling that sickeningly sweet smile that never meant anything. His low, baritone voice soothing any anxieties Marcelle may have had. Her smiling back, cheeks tinted a light pink as she was wooed by him. Obviously, she didn’t think he was going to be a good looking man when she decided to go with this ransom mission but now that she knew, she wanted him.

Slowly but surely as Marcelle fell deeper into Mr. D’s “trap” his eyes turned from their dark brown to a dark purple that lightly glowed. Kristine noticed the change though and knew what it meant. He had her. She was under his spell now and he took the opportunity to snap his fingers, signaling someone.

Through the doors Bim and Google walked in, Bim’s face covered in blood and Google with slight blood spatter on his shirt. Marcelle never noticed them enter as Dark coaxed her out of her seat and back against the wall, out of the way of the other two as they slowly unhooked Kristine and laid her down.

What happened next would have scarred any sane person…

Dark’s voice was low and smooth as he wrapped his hands around Marcelle’s neck, holding her place. **“If only we could have come to some agreement, mon cher, but you already proved you’re untrustworthy by being a _thief_.”** Slowly, he inched himself closer until he was nearly flush against the woman. Kristine could see Marcelle’s eyes glaze over, Dark’s lips ghosting over hers while black tendrils crept up the sides of her neck. **“I’ll be taking your heart as payment for wasting my time and thinking that you could threaten me.** ” The tendrils then slipped into her parted lips and down her throat, blood pooling in her mouth and dripping down the sides. Marcelle writhed in agony, gurgling sounds filled the room as the tendrils seemed to dig into her body before her life just seemed to vanish and she fell limp in Dark’s grasp.

Dark chuckled, amused at quickly she seemed to pass. He let Marcelle’s body drop to the floor and the tendrils receded from her mouth, pulling her still-beating heart out with them. Dark caressed the heart in his hand, admiring how it beat slowly before stilling. **“Is she ok to go?”** He didn’t bother looking over at the trio as he spoke but Kristine couldn’t help staring at him.

“She is. She will just be light-headed for a while.” Google was the one to respond and lifted Kristine to her feet slowly, Keeping a good grasp on her in case her knees buckled.

**“Good, get her in the car and let’s go home. This place is disgusting.”**

Dark tossed the heart to Bim who proceeded to devour it in mere seconds as they made their way to the awaiting car, Bim soon following behind while cleaning the blood from his face. Kristine couldn’t help but think he planned for her to be bait like a lot of other times but usually he would tell her and it was a nagging thought.

Kristine was afraid of the answer but she had to know. “Sir…Did you plan for this to happen? Was I bait without knowing this time?” She almost choked on her words as they came out.

 **“No,”** Dark responded, never bothering to look at her. **“As much as you’ve proven good bait, this time was not planned.”**

A sigh of relief was all she had in response. A lot of weight had been lifted from her mind and she clung tightly to Google as they made it to the car. Bim hopped in the driver’s seat, waiting for everyone to settle before driving off back to the manor.


	2. Snow day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bing and Kristine like to have fun on snow days.

Blue headed to the back of the Manor towards a large metal building that is The Mechanics workshop, it was the only other place to look for Bing and Kristine as they were not in the front yard with the rest of the egos.

“BLUE!”

His name being called took him by surprise as he turned to the source and saw Kristine descending upon him from above. He barely got his arms out to catch her when they collided and fell into the deep white powder that had freshly fallen last night. It was odd for him to be caught unaware but he was deep in his own thoughts that he didn’t pick up her movements until she called to him and now all he could hear was her laughter in his ear as she laid on top of him.

“Miss Teller, You realize if I had not shown up you could have seriously injured yourself, right?”

Kristine lifted off of Blue’s chest, a big grin plastered on her face, complimenting her red nose from the cold. “Yeah, that’s why I jumped AFTER I saw you. Bing also helped by tossing me a little bit further out.” Sitting up a bit more, Blue could see Bing still on top of the roof of the workshop, laughing his ass off.

Blue merely sighed and turned on his heating element, putting an arm around her back to hold her on his lap. It didn’t take long for her to notice the warmth radiating from him and took it as an opportunity to bury her face into the crook of his neck to warm back up, still smiling and giggling. 

Blue sighed once more, trying to keep himself monotone and uncaring as his grip tightened around her slightly. “I believe everyone is back inside by the fire. We should get you there as well.”

Kristine snuggled deeper into him and let out a content sigh. “I think that’s a good idea.”

With little effort Blue put an arm under Kristine’s legs and stood, watching Bing jump off the roof to land next to them and start heading inside.

It was a fun snow day at the Iplier Manor.


	3. Snuggle pile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristine falls asleep on Blue during a car ride home but instead of taking her to her apartment, she finds herself being snuggled by all her boys in their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing style changed a bit with this one and yes, I know it's a mob au but I like fluffy stuff too much.

Kristine and her boys were in the limo on their way home from the usual monthly shopping trip. Bing was driving since it was more of a bonding thing for them so there was no sense in making Bim drive just sit in the car and wait. This trip had lasted longer than normal though, as they got texts from each member of the household asking for new things to be added to the list. It was normal but this time they had the budget and with Dark’s approval they reluctantly picked everything up.

On the ride back, Kristine was going over the budget sheet and receipts making sure numbers lined up but it was getting difficult as her eyes started feeling heavier with every blink. Soon, she dozed but jolted herself awake to look out the window and see how much farther they had.

_‘Ten more minutes.’_ She thought, before continuing with the sheet. Although this time she lost as her eyes shut, her glasses slipping forward a little and her hand relaxing, letting her pen fall to the floorboard. A turn came up that tipped her to rest against Blue’s shoulder.

The Google’s had seen everything but kept quiet, knowing full well how tired their administrator must be. The week for her had been strenuous next to the usual shopping trip, Dark sending her on errands and keeping her busy with more paperwork than normal while as much as they would like to have helped they were sent elsewhere.

Oliver smiled as Blue put his arm around Kristine’s shoulder to keep her from moving any more than necessary as they began to pull up the long driveway to the manor. Blue thought to wake her up but Green stopped him. “Take her upstairs Blue. We’ll bring everything in.” Green kept his voice low so as to not wake Kristine.

“I can simply take her to her apartment and be back to-” Blue started though Red cut him off.

“Our room is closer. Just take her up and stay with her. The four of us have this.” Red said bluntly as he made his way out of the car. It was odd for Red to be ok with her being in their room but lately, he seemed to be growing fonder of the human.

A little reluctant though he agreed, having Oliver help get her out first before himself than taking Kristine up in his arms, bridal style, and heading into the house. Blue figured she must be exhausted since she hadn’t really woken up, moved or made a sound when he got her out of the car. Getting into his room, Blue worked Kristine out of her work jacket and shoes, using the bed to support her lower half while he did. Blue couldn’t help but smile at the soft groans that emanated from her as he worked the last shoe off and held her close again. Moving himself to the middle of the queen-sized bed, he leaned his back against the headboard, resting Kristine’s head against his chest and the rest of her in between his legs - her most comfortable position when they laid together - and draped the covers over them. Setting his glasses on the nightstand, he turned off the light and wrapped his arms tightly around Kristine as she unconsciously did the same.

The next morning, Kristine woke up to all six of them snuggled together. Green and Red on either of Blue’s shoulders, in the same position as him, while Bing and Oliver laid against their legs, with one hand on her back. Everyone in some way having contact with the other.

_‘My sweet boys.’_ Kristine thought with a smile as she brushed the bangs out of Bing’s face before cuddling deeper into Blue and their pile and falling back to sleep.


	4. Asphyxiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Whumptober 2019.

Kristine tried to thrash and kick, desperate to get out of Red’s grip, though with him being an android that was impossible. He had taken her by surprise and pinned her down before he wrapped his hands around her throat, squeezing slowly while he looked down at her.

She knew something had been off with him lately, their connection had been spotty for the past 2 days, something that never happened. Spots started appearing in her vision, the red section in her eyes blinking along with Red’s, attempting to get a connection even for a second.

Soon, a flicker in Red’s eyes and Kristine got what she wanted though it quickly turned grim. As soon as she was kicked, Red bore down on her and as much as he wanted to snap her neck it would’ve been too easy. He wanted to see the life drain from her eyes.

“Virus.”

Darkness took over as she wheezed her last words, falling limp in Red’s grasp while a dark smile spread across his face. “You would have lived a little longer if you didn’t go digging.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May make this canon but she survives instead of dies.


	5. Bleeding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Whumptober 2019

No…no, nonono!“ Red cried, clutching tightly to Kristine’s body as her life slowly faded, the hole in her chest creating a large puddle on the ground while blue tears streamed from his eyes. "Come on! You’re not supposed to leave us like this!”

Kristine coughed up blood, letting it steadily stream from the corners of her mouth. “I’m sorry Red…I think-I think I kind of have to at this point.” her voice rasped and she inhaled as deep as she could without choking on her blood to continue, “You’ll be OK though. I’m sure…I was only in the way for you.”

Red clenched his teeth, wanting to scream out. He had never felt this pain before but then again, he wasn’t supposed to, he wasn’t designed to feel like the others. Grasping Kristine’s hand, he squeezed it, “You were never in the way, I was just an ass. I didn’t…” Red choked back a sob and began rocking on his knees. “I didn’t want to admit how much you actually mean to me.”

Squeezing his hand back with what little strength she had left, Kristine smiled up at him, “Hey… I finally have that name for you.” Red looked down at her in slight shock. He couldn’t wrap his head around how now of all times she thought of that stupid conversation but he relented to her nonetheless.

“Yeah, and what could you have possibly come up with this time?”

With her free hand, she reached out to touch Red’s cheek and he held her hand there, leaning into her touch. “Grayson.”

Red snickered at the name and although it felt silly to him, he loved it. “You’re ridiculous, you know-” he cut himself off, having noticed how still Kristine had become. His breath quickening as he felt for a pulse and then jostled her, watching as her head swayed. “Hey, wake up.”

He continued to squeeze and shake her, even dropping her hand to pat at her cheek, that silly smile of hers still resting on her face but her eyes were dull now. “Move dammit! Talk! Do something!” as much as he tried, he knew she was gone. The one important human in his life was gone.

“You can’t…do that. You can’t give me a perfect name and then leave me!” Red started to yell. Holding her now limp body against him. He began to sob, thanking her between each breath he strained to take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will not be canon, just wanted a reason to give Red a human name. The name is canon though.


	6. SLAP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A drabble I did that tested whether I was going to go with the idea that the androids could hurt their administrator in some way. I like it as a way that if their programming allows non-lethal violence then it may happen but I feel it is more often to happen with Bing since he is default and Google is more advanced.

A slap, thud, and gasp were all that was heard in the hallway of the manor. The slap coming from Bing's hand across Kristine's cheek, the thud from her hitting the wooden floor of the hallway, and the gasp from Oliver as he and Blue witnessed the event. Bing himself soon found himself shocked at what he just did and went to reach out for the woman when Blue slammed him against the wall, left arm against his throat and right hand pinning Bing's left arm. Oliver rushed to Kristine, helping her to her feet and checking her over.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?!" Blue growled while his eyes glowed with anger. " You don't raise a hand against your administrator!"

"I didn't hit her as my _administrator_!" Bing spat back. "I hit her as my _friend_ who needs to get her head out of her ass!" His guilt building as he saw the bruise forming along Kristine's jaw and cheek, in the shape of _his_ hand.

" 'A friend?!' " Oliver cried out. "You must have forgotten that we are stronger than humans because you almost broke her jaw! What _friend_ does that?!" Oliver's comment caused Blue's anger to spike further until he barely heard Kristine call out to him.

"Blue." Kristine's speech was slurred from the injury. "It's fine. He's not wrong. Let him go. Please."

Reluctantly, Blue let him go but not without a warning to stay away from Kristine until she was fully healed.


	7. Shocking Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A manic Kristine makes an appearance.

Kristine screamed in pain as the electricity coursed through her. The colored connections in her eyes blinked before the power was shut off for a moment of reprieve. The colors faded with it though her heavy breathing took the screaming's place.

"Are you ready to give me information?"

The German walked over to her, pulling her hair back making her groan but it was nothing compared to what she just endured. Her body twitched from the stimulation but she never spoke as her emerald eyes blearily looked at the ceiling.

"You are trying my patience, little girl."

He let go of her hair to walk back and turn the power back on, though he spoke once more.

"You don't know the world you are in. Spare yourself further pain. You're young and have a fair amount to live for. I can guarantee you live a normal life."

He meant to go on further until Kristine interrupted with a low chuckle. Even with ragged breaths, it didn't stop her chuckle from growing into a laugh. Her head hung and shoulders shook from the exertion when finally her laugh turned maniacal. The man could only look at her perplexed and a bit agitated.

He couldn't see how her situation was suddenly so funny; Kristine, however, did. He had no idea what he was saying or who he was saying it to and normally she would be afraid if it wasn't for working under a near literal demon. He didn't know that though.

Just as the German was about to throw the switch, Kristine stopped laughing as abruptly as she started. Soft mumbles coming from her that he believed was her finally giving in. As he approached, Kristine kept her head down and when he reached to grab her hair again, she shot up from the chair. The shock that she had gotten out of her bonds made him stumble back.

Wild and manic green eyes with a shiver-inducing smile graced her features but he didn't have time to react further when she attacked. Rushing him, Kristine swiped at him with her hidden knife though now that he saw it, The German was able to dodge it and grab her wrist to stop another attempt. It was the wrong move for him though as Kristine kicked at his knee and once distracted, flat kicked him in the stomach, knocking him back and making him let go.

Kristine dropped the knife then and jumped on him, pinning his arms down with her knees as she straddled his chest. Her copper hair fell in her face as she looked down at him and soon her hands wrapped around his throat in a crushing grip for a small woman. Leaning in, she whispered, "I know _exactly_ what world I'm in, _Sir_." The colors of her androids that rimmed her eyes glowed bright while the man gasped and gagged. A terrifying sight since he didn't know what they were for.

His eyes bulged and his veins popped against his skin but she never let up and watched, quite happily, as he clawed at her in vain to get her off. Even kicking his feet did nothing but aide in losing air faster and with one final breath his hands and feet slowed to a stop but Kristine never let go until she saw his eyes gloss over.

Leaning back, Kristine stayed sitting on his chest and looked back up at the ceiling. It was only a matter of time before one or all of her boys came to her and seeing as she was able to kill him without them they would be worried and upset. More so at themselves for not getting there sooner. She took this moment to think as well about his offer but she knew better. She was in safe hands being with Dark and she didn't need anyone elses false promises.


	8. Best Quality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a drabble based on a commission I had done to see my beautiful baby come to life! You can see the piece on my Tumblr @the-other-alvie

Kristine racked the gun with a creepy and unnerving smile as her target cowered on the ground before her. Her emerald eyes seem to glow in the dim light of the underpass while the colors of her connection made her look worse.

“Don’t you wish you would have taken my offer now, _Sir_?” A rhetorical question since it makes no difference now.

Whimpers and whines emanate from him as she stalks closer, ready to put an end to it so she can go home. Kristine’s boys surround them in a wide berth but make no move to interfere; she can take care of it easily.

“That’s alright. I forgive you for wasting my time~” Her voice turns sing-song and steps on the man’s chest to keep him from trying to move further. Though, he can’t move much with broken legs. “One of my best qualities after all.”


End file.
